This invention relates to a press for extracting water from wet washing.
In a known water-extraction press, wet washing is deposited in a pressure vessel whose lower walls and floor are perforated. Water is extracted from the wet washing by means of a hydraulically-operated piston which is driven into the pressure vessel to squeeze water out of the washing. After the pressing operation, the pressure vessel is opened and the "dried" washing removed. This type of press has the usual disadvantage of all piston presses. Thus, any batch of washing having an irregular outline is pressed out irregularly. Moreover, articles of washing are frequently jammed between the piston and the wall of the pressure vessel and damaged.
In another known type of press, the piston takes the form of a bell-shaped, flexible diaphragm carrier whose lower, open end is closed by a diaphragm. The diaphragm is domed into the hollow interior of the carrier which can be pressurized with hydraulic fluid. During the pressing operation, the diaphragm tends to adapt its shape to the contour of the batch of washing being pressed. Unfortunately, batches of washing pressed in this manner tend to fall apart after removal from the press. Moreover, the washing tends to jam between the edge of the diaphragm and the press floor which leads to damage, particularly in fabrics having a high proportion of synthetic fibres which are resilient after being pressed when wet.
The aim of the invention is to produce a water-extraction press which does not suffer from these disadvantages.